List of Quotes - X
X Intro *Let's do this. Don't be afraid. Special Attack Victory *Too bad. I didn't get a special weapon. Zero Intro *Guess I'll just have to think of this as another mission. Special Attack Victory *As I expected, they weren't anything special. Paired Characters Intro *'Zero': Let's get this mission started. You know what to do right? X': No problem. Zero and I are here. Victory Solo Characters Alisa Intro Arthur Intro Bahn Intro Zero: I've got a bad feeling about this target. Let's hit them with everything we have straight off. Bahn: Fine with me. Don't forget to remove your armor if things get really heavy! X: I'm afraid things don't really work the same for us! Batsu Ichimonji Intro X: I wonder which special weapon I should use here... Batsu: You've got a lot of weapons. You should try using Twister Uppers and other things too, Zero. Zero: I don't have any of those techniques. Bruno Intro Devilotte Intro Devilotte: Now my Maverick Hunters, go forth and defeat our foes! Zero: I don't recall joining the service of the Deathsatan Royal Family. X: Just think of it as protecting a member of the royal family. Victory Devilotte: At this rate I will soon have the power to rule the entire galaxy! X: She's started raving about some pretty serious ambitions here... Zero: Don't get carried away, kid, or we might be forced to take you down. Flynn Intro Flynn: Wow, a sword made of light…Can I see it for a moment? Zero: Only I can wield the Z-Saber properly. X: I hope he doesn’t ask to see my X-Buster next… Heihachi Intro Imca Intro *'Imca: Show me your arm. I might be able to use it on Var. X''': Sure, after the battle is over. '''Zero: X, you shouldn't reveal technological secrets so quickly. Victory *'Imca': The weapons of your world are interesting. I could use them to upgrade Var. X''': How about adding on a double charge shot? '''Zero: X, you shouldn't reveal confidential information. Juri Han Intro Juri: Heh heh heh...Hahahaha! Zero: X, are you sure we should classify her as a Maverick? X: No, don't do it Zero! Lady Intro X: A devil hunter, huh? I look forward to working with you, Lady. Lady: I’m looking forward to seeing you Maverick Hunters in action, too. Zero: We all do pretty much the same thing. Let’s get started. Lindow Intro Zero: That God Arc of yours is pretty useful if it can salvage weapons from enemies. Lindow: Well, to be precise it only recovers materials used to make weapons. X: If I had one of those I could get even more special weapons. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': X and Zero are good friends, huh. That's great, you know. X''': It's not so much that we're good friends as we are fellow hunters. '''Zero: I view him as more of a rival. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: I feel a powerful evil presence…We must be cautious. Zero: Does he have some sort of sensors that we don’t? X: Just an ability we Reploids don’t have. Sänger Intro *'Sänger': They will rue the day fate brought them before us. Zero: You said it. Time to eliminate our targets. X': Understood. We'll defeat them all with a coordinated attack. Saya Intro X: Saya, are you a Maverick? Saya: That’s hard to say. I guess you could say I’m a different sort of girl. Zero: I don’t think that’s what he’s talking about. Tron Intro *Zero: I feel that I must warn you as a member of Bonne Pirate Family that if you would commit any crime...... Tron: I would never﻿ do such a thing while in a company of Maverick Hunters! X: That just makes me more worried about what you would do when we aren't here. Victory X: Mission complete. That was a bit more difficult than I expected. Tron: How about I give you a little reward for all your hard work? Zero: That’s not a tool for rewarding people. Ulala Intro Valkyrie Intro X: There must be no Mavericks in the realm of gods. Valkyrie: There are those with evil in their hearts... As well as those who cannot suppress that evil. Zero: Evil in their hearts... Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron: Working side by side is the foundation upon which trust is built. Zero: If you can't do that you're just in the way. Let's go, X. X': I understand what I need to do, Zero. Victory *'Vashyron: This is no good! It's like I only see stacks of money instead of the actual enemies! Zero: They all look like Mavericks to me. X: You two are both too extreme in your own ways...